(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a de-rate matching device and a method thereof.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC [2005-S-404-12, Research & Development of Radio Transmission Technology for 3G evolution].
(b) Description of the Related Art
A transmitting terminal of a mobile communication system performs a rate matching operation, and a receiving terminal of the mobile communication system performs a de-rate matching operation. In the rate matching operation, the number of bits encoded by a repetition or puncturing operation is adjusted to correspond to the number of bits required to be transmitted to the network according to a rate matching pattern before the number of encoded bits is transmitted to a network. In the de-rate matching operation, a rate matching state is de-rated before the receiving terminal of the mobile communication system decodes received data processed by the repetition or puncturing operation. A de-rate matching algorithm for de-rating the rate matching state from a first bit to a last bit of the data received from the network is applied in a de-rate matching device that performs the de-rate matching operation. In this case, it is required to provide clock signals corresponding to the number of received data. However, when the data rate is increased and the number of input data is increased in one transmission time interval (TTI), the size of the input data may become greater than the number of clock signals corresponding to the TTI. In this case, there are problems in that the de-rate matching algorithm with one process may not be applied to the input data, and a de-rate matching time is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.